Defectos
by HarukaH
Summary: Tweek tiene la mala costumbre de enmarcar sus defectos. Pero no cuenta con que su novio es Craig Tucker, y que éste puede hacerle olvidar hasta el más mínimo de sus problemas. / Creek.


**H** ace mucho tiempo no escribo TANTO en TAN poquito tiempo. Me he empeñado en que quiero hacer algo meloso y bla bla bla, empecé escribiendo esto como algo que terminaría siendo un drabble de horror LOOOL terminó dando diabetes y siendo más largo que la biblia (?) Mentira, de hecho es corto, pero es a mi pareja favorita, además desde que se volvió canon, no había escrito nada, y eso no se puede quedar así (?) Dejo de parlotear y dejo leer :3

 **EXCESIVAMENTE FRESA, AZUCARADO,** Y LO MEJOR DE TODO **BIEN GAY.**

 **South park es enteramente propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

Ha sido un día agotador, si. Al abrir la puerta de su departamento todo lo que Tweek quiere es recostarse y cerrar los ojos por un buen rato. Entrando, deja las llaves del lugar en un pequeño bowl ubicado en la mesilla al lado de la puerta. Mira este objeto por unos cuantos segundos, suspira y cierra la puerta detrás de sí; en la cafetería las cosas no mejoran, su padre ha envejecido y con ello, enfermado. Su madre debe ocuparse de cuidarlo, descuidándose a sí misma en el proceso, por lo que él debe encargarse del negocio por si sólo prácticamente. No es bueno con la presión de atender mucha gente, ni manejando las máquinas, ni contando el dinero.

No es bueno con nada, básicamente.

Arrastra los pies hasta el sofá de su pequeña sala, no sin antes encender las luces, no es un lugar de ensueño, de hecho está bastante descuidado y las paredes son muy delgadas, escucha claramente las peleas maritales de sus vecinos y los golpes y llantos de la figura femenina. Sabe que son golpes, él la ve por las mañanas al ir a trabajar y tiene lentes de sol, negros, y por muy grandes que sean sus lentes, el hematoma se extiende.

Pero no puede ayudar, es cobarde.

Se lanza de espaldas al sillón, meditando por unos segundos que hará de comer… Pero como aún no tiene tanta hambre, rebusca el control remoto de su pequeño televisor, ese que le regalaron sus padres cuando se mudó. Al no encontrarlo en el sofá, se levanta y mira la mesa de la tele, tampoco está allí, sólo hay un montón de películas desparramadas que ya vio, algunas están fuera de su empaque.

Se da cuenta de que también es bastante desorganizado.

Se resigna al no encontrar el control, así que enciende el televisor directamente de sus botones, se queda frente a este buscando un canal pero no hay nada que ver, al menos nada bueno. Frunce la boca y lo deja encendido, no le gusta el apartamento tan silencioso, lo estresa un poco. Aunque, para ser sincero ¿Qué no le estresa? ' _Soy un lío_ ' piensa. Mira la hora en su reloj de pared y con desagrado nota que aún es muy temprano para dormir, aún le quedan unas cuantas horas de energía; bien podría invitar a alguien y jugar videojuegos o ver películas, pero se abstiene.

Tweek no disfruta de las visitas, no le gusta hacerse cargo de la gente, por eso es que Clyde está molesto con él. Más temprano en el café el castaño le propuso una maratón de comida chatarra y juegos violentos, a lo que Tweek respondió negativamente. Le cae bien Clyde, pero hoy le apetecía estar sólo. El otro no lo toma a bien, y se retira del café sin despedirse. ' _Quédate sólo entonces'_ le escucha decir

Al parecer, tampoco es un buen amigo.

Sus pensamientos y recuerdos se ven interrumpidos cuando su celular vibra desde su bolsillo trasero, se asusta un poco pero recupera su postura segundos después, mira el aparato y descubre un mensaje de texto, un mensaje de Craig; no le gusta tener celular, la radiación es un factor preocupante para él, pero entiende que lo necesita, y también entiende que Tucker necesita saber donde está siempre… Más bien lo acepta, aún no lo entiende por completo ¿A dónde va a ir?

El mensaje en pocas palabras es un reclamo del porque no lo llamó en todo el día, la respuesta para él es simple: estaba trabajando… Craig siempre encontraba un minuto en la universidad para mandarle mensajes o llamarlo, incluso cuando él no es así. Con los demás es un cubo de hielo inquebrantable, Tweek supone que el amor es un disparador de cambios de personalidad, esto lo hace sonreír, el también ama a Craig, pero sigue sin querer llamarlo ¿Y si lo interrumpe? ¿Y si sus amigos se burlan de que su novio lo llame? ¿Y si…?

¿Y si se cansa de él como él se cansó de sí mismo?

Con disgusto, acepta que no es un buen novio.

Se dirige al pequeño cuarto que es su cocina, tiene pocos utensilios pero tampoco necesita tantos, lo más importante es la cafetera, y allí está, acompañándolo como siempre… abre la nevera y saca un postre que compró hace unos días, seguro ya iba a caducar, y no quería perderlo, pocas veces se compra cosas dulces, pero éste lo consume desde que era pequeño, y por más que lo niegue no quiere preparar nada.

Nunca fue buen cocinero.

Regresa al sillón de su pequeña sala, con su postre y una cuchara se dispone a comer. Bocado tras bocado, siente como su puerta hace ruidos extraños, como si alguien introdujese unas llaves, aterrorizado y convirtiéndose en un terremoto humano gracias a sus temblores, deja a duras penas el postre en la mesa de café que está frente al sofá, se encoge un poco y se prepara para lo peor.

Es un debilucho, no puede defenderse, es… débil.

Con un alivio que jura no haber sentido nunca en su vida, ve como Craig atraviesa la puerta y deja una llave bastante similar a la suya en el mismo bowl, el recién llegado ciérrala puerta y fija su mirada en un asustado Tweek.

\- ¿Tweek? ¿Estás bien? –Tucker se apresura al sillón y se sienta en este, agarrando la mano del paranoico chico. El último asiente con dificultad y automáticamente para de temblar, la mano de Craig está cálida y las suyas estaban heladas debido a la baja de presión.

\- ¿C-como entraste? –Pregunta Tweek un poco incómodo, la idea de que Craig copiase sus llaves sin permiso le perturbaban levemente.

Por el semblante ofendido de Craig, al parecer algo se le ha pasado– Tweek, acordamos que tendríamos las llaves de la casa de cada uno… ¿Se te olvidó? Tú tienes las de casa.

¡Oh! ¿Esa era la llave extra que tenía su llavero? Nunca supo muy bien a que correspondía esa llave, de un día a otro estaba consigo, pero si recuerda ahora unos vagos retazos de su mente, el estrés debe de haberlo llevado a olvidar cuando intercambiaron llaves.

También era un olvidadizo de primera.

Avergonzado, bajando la cabeza, su mirada se postra en sus piernas, no sabe qué decir, realmente se le había olvidado. Pese a ello, una risilla de Craig lo obliga a mirarlo de reojo, ya no se ve tan ofendido, de hecho, no está ofendido en absoluto.

Tucker se retira la chaqueta negra de cuero y se lanza un poco de aire con una de sus manos, dentro de ese montón de tela debe hacer un calor infernal, aunque afuera estuviese nevando, el lugar de Tweek era bastante cálido, gracias Jesús por inventar el aire acondicionado. ¿O ese era Willis H. Carrier? Daba igual, al menos estaba caliente.

Ahora que Craig está con él, se siente un poco más… tranquilo, seguro. No ha sido un buen día, y por alguna razón, quiere hablar con su pelinegro. Por alguna razón, quiere desahogarse, por alguna razón, quiere confiar.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? –Inquiere el rubio, llamando la atención de Craig de forma negativa. Eso es bastante similar a un _'Tenemos que hablar'_

Vaya, tampoco es muy bueno expresándose _._

-Vale…

Tweek vuelve a buscar el control remoto anteriormente perdido, pero recuerda que está perdido, cuando se dispone a levantarse y apagar el aparato, Craig lo detiene.

\- ¿Por qué no usas el control?

\- N-no sé donde está –Admite el menor, apretando los labios.

Craig se levanta y rebusca entre las hendijas de los cojines del sillón –Bingo –Dice, y saca el control negro de una de estas. Presiona el botón rojo y el sonido de la tele cesa. Regresa a su posición, sentándose con una de sus piernas encogidas en el sofá, para poder mirar a Tweekers completamente de frente.

El joven mira a Craig avergonzado, no se le ocurrió buscar allí.

' _Se da cuenta de que también es bastante desorganizado.'_

\- Perdón por ser desorganizado –Se disculpa, apenado, seguro que a Craig le molesta.

Pero de hecho, el pelinegro tuerce la cabeza un poco desconcertado. - ¿Desorganizado? ¿Por un control? Tweek, se pierden todo el tiempo, son como unos jodidos ninjas –Dice con tranquilidad, aunque frunce el ceño, odia los controles.

Tweek no puede evitar sonreír, es cierto, no es la primera vez que se le pierde. Voltea a la mesa del televisor y observa las películas puestas de cualquier manera, eso es desorganización– Pues… las películas…

\- Ah, lo siento –Se disculpa el azabache, mirando los cd's– ¿Recuerdas cuando vimos _Rápido y furioso_? Buscándola deje todo eso, se me olvidó arreglarlas.

Su pecho da un vuelco, como si una grieta de su corazón se arreglara.

\- Ahora ¿De qué querías hablar? –La expresión de Craig vuelve a preocuparse.

' _Vaya, tampoco es muy bueno expresándose_.'

\- No es nada malo… Quería contarte como fue mi día… –Explica Tweek, jugando sutilmente con uno de sus mechones rubios.

Un suspiro pesado de Craig llama su atención, mira de nueva cuenta a su pareja notando que este ya está relajado– ¡P-perdón! N-ni siquiera puedo expresarme bi…

\- Yo me apresuré, soy un pesimista increíble –Le corta, admitiendo su error– Me alegra que quieras hablas conmigo, Tweekers.

Una paleta de diferentes rojos se incrusta en el rostro níveo de Tweek, ese apodo le gustaba, sin embargo aún lo ponía como una colegiala enamorada, debía verse ridículo.

\- Y me pone feliz que aún pueda hacerte sonrojar –Murmura Craig, que mira hacia otro lado para no mostrar su rostro rojizo, así lo pone ser romántico. Sacude la cabeza y se reincorpora en su lugar– Cuéntame como fue.

' _Al parecer, tampoco es un buen amigo.'_

\- Hoy le dije… le dije a Clyde q-que no viniera –Como si decir estas palabras doliese, Tweek cierra los ojos y se detiene por un momento– Creo que… Creo que me necesitaba y y-yo le dije que… Se fue muy molesto…

\- Hoy Clyde peleó con Stoley –Informa Tucker mirando un poco molesto al rubio delante suyo, ¿Por qué ponía esa expresión por el culón?– Nunca se molesta por cosas así, peores desplantes le he hecho yo, está sensible, porque es un marica. Alguien debe mostrarle que no es el centro del mundo.

Las palabras de Craig son un poco duras, pero por alguna razón le parecen sensatas. Clyde no le había contado de ninguna pelea, si le hubiese contado él… hubiese sido más comprensivo, un poco.

\- No te entristezcas por otro hombre, me enfurece –Admite Tucker, inevitablemente Tweek vuelve a reír, aunque sabe que no es una broma, para celosos, Craig le hace una competencia honorable a Stan Marsh.

El agradable momento (Al menos para Tweek) se ve interrumpido por un sonido plano, que emite el estómago de Craig, en vez de avergonzarse se ríe de sí mismo– Vaya idiota, no comí antes de venir.

Tweek tiembla, no hizo nada de comer, por lo tanto, no tiene nada que ofrecerle a Craig… No es como si esto fuese algo malo, su comida era horrible…

' _Nunca fue buen cocinero.'_

\- Hey, ¿Puedo pedirte algo? –Cuestiona Craig, exaltando a Tweek, ¿Pedirle algo? ¿Y si no lo hacía bien? ¿Y si le pedía suicidarse? ¿Un bebé? ¡ÉL NO PUEDE…!

\- ¿D-dime? –Responde.

\- ¿Recuerdas las tostadas francesas que me hiciste la semana pasada? –Sí, las recuerda… Craig se quedó a… _"dormir"_ … por la mañana, se levantó temprano para hacerle desayuno, sorprendentemente, las tostadas le quedaron bastante bien, incluso su novio le pidió repetición.

-¿Q-quieres que te haga unas? –Un nuevo sonido del estómago de Craig le respondió.

\- Por favor.

Tweek se levanta determinado a hacer las mejores tostadas francesas que Craig ha probado, es extraño pero esto lo emociona, al llegar a la cocina, saca el pan, el azúcar y se sonroja un poco cuando su persona favorita en todo el mundo lo sigue y se recuesta tranquilamente en el marco de la entrada a la cocina, él nunca lo admitía, pero Tweek era bastante observador, a Craig no le gusta no tenerlo en su vista, suele decir que debe tenerlo presente en su vista periférica… no quiere llamarlo sobreprotección, más bien… cuidado excesivo.

Pero su determinación se obstruye cuando abre la nevera y no encuentra los huevos, es algo así como el ingrediente más importante; se maldice a sí mismo y aprieta los puños, cerrando la nevera totalmente derrotado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –Escucha la voz del mayor.

' _También era un olvidadizo de primera.'_

\- D-d-discúlpame… Ugh… olvidé c-comprar los huevos –Un pequeño tic se ubica en su ojo derecho, sintiéndose totalmente inútil. Pero esta emoción es reemplazada por una de sorpresa cuando siente la mano de Craig revolver su cabello.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Olvidaste? Ni siquiera sabías que te iba a pedir tostadas –Concede el más alto, mientras saca su celular y marca un número conocido para él, ' _¿Domicilio?'_ Hay una tienda justo al lado de su edificio. Escucha como Craig pide con su típica voz nasal y nada cortés unos cuantos huevos, y unos paquetes de café instantáneo. Eso le recuerda al bajito que ya no hay… Craig siempre piensa por los dos.

\- Problema solucionado, tonto, te haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua –Dice al colgar el teléfono. Es imposible para Tweek no abrazar al mayor, apretándolo contra sí, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Craig, este lo acoge con gusto y se quedan en silencio, disfrutando el calor de cada uno, la cercanía, la confianza.

Es tanto el silencio que de repente escuchan el comienzo de una discusión claramente en las paredes de al lado. Tweek queda de piedra, sabe que es… las peleas nocturnas y escalofriantes de sus vecinos, inconscientemente se aprieta contra Craig un poco más y tiembla.

' _Pero no puede ayudar, es cobarde.'_

\- S-siempre es así… ellos pelean y él… la golpea… y-yo no p-puedo ir, no puedo, m-me da m…

\- ¿Ir? No vas a ir hacia un psicópata sólo con tu valentía, no seas bruto –Lo regaña, para su sorpresa, la discusión se disipa y hoy no escucha golpes, pero sabe que tal vez vengan más tarde– Mañana, vamos a la poli, y de manera ANÓNIMA lo denunciaremos. He visto los golpes de esa tía, no puede decir que no, su propia cara es una evidencia –Tweek no se ve muy convencido, pero asiente sin remedio– Hay cosas que no puedes resolver tu solo, Tweekers, tú lo sabes más que bien.

\- P-pero…

\- Hey, es en serio, sólo terminaras lastimado tú también, y luego yo terminaré en la cárcel por matar a ese hijo de puta.

Eso no es lo que él quiere, así que no refuta más su palabra y vuelve a acomodarse en sus brazos, grande es su sorpresa cuando vuelve a escuchar aquellas voces, sin embargo, esta vez puede oír como la voz grave masculina implora perdón… después de un clarísimo ' _Vete a la mierda'_ por parte de ella, lo que se escucha son unas ruedas, seguramente de una maleta alejarse, unos tacones pisar fuerte y un hombre sollozando. ¿Se fue de casa? ¿Dejó a su marido? Woah, vaya drama. Todo lo que siente es un orgullo enorme, aunque no conoce a la chica… Le alegra que se haya hecho respetar.

\- Igual va a ir preso, si no lo denuncia ella lo haré yo –Confirma Tucker.

Se siente tranquilo sin explicación… Bueno, si tenía explicación, estaba frente a él, abrazándolo. Unos minutos transcurren, y no tienen problema en quedarse así, pero el timbre de la puerta resuena, Craig gruñe y Tweek se sobresalta. Allí están los huevos.

Lentamente, se separan el uno del otro y Tweek mira con detenimiento como su novio saca la billetera azul que el mismo le regaló, saca un billete y se lo extiende– Ten, paga, yo tengo que ir al baño – Vaya excusa, sólo no quiere recibir el domicilio. No dice nada y le agradece por pagar, Craig se mete las manos a los bolsillos y se adentra en el pasillo, en la dirección del baño.

Él, por su parte, se dirige a la entrada, abre la puerta y sonríe.

\- ¡Buenas, Tweek! ¿Qué hay? –Kenny McCormick lleva una bolsita con el pedido de Craig, se la entrega a Tweek y espera paciente por el pago.

\- Ho-hola Kenny, todo está bien ¿Te gusta el trabajo? –Pregunta Tweek entregándole el dinero.

\- Nop, es una mierda, pero da dinero, y es lo que necesito –Contesta el rubio más alto con entusiasmo, a todo le saca el lado bueno– Hey, ¿Qué tal si en un rato vengo y tomamos algo? Hace frío y…

\- Hey, ¿Qué tal si no? –La sangre de ambos rubios se hiela, detrás de Tweek un pelinegro se integra a la conversación. Y no tiene pinta de estar de buen humor. Mbah, ¿A quién engañan? ¿Cuándo Tucker está de buen humor? Cuando coge con Tweek no cuenta.

Kenny, como de costumbre, ríe nervioso, siempre que Craig Tucker está cerca suyo se le paraliza el sistema, era un cabrón, si pudiera orinaría a Tweek allí mismo.

\- Hola, Craig –Saluda tranquilamente, aunque no sea cierto del todo.

\- McCormick –Esto parece una presentación incómoda, la cual Craig da por terminada cuando le cierra la puerta en la cara, es más como un portazo…

\- ¡Aún tengo tu vuelto, Craig! –Exclama Kenny desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Quédatelo y cómprate una vida –Le contesta Craig, sonríe con cierta maldad cuando escucha un _'Auch'_ por parte de Kenneth, no podría importarle menos.

Tweek, aún con la bolsa en sus manos se queda plantado en donde yace parado, ¿Por qué esto le molestaba tanto a Craig? Y ¿Por qué él era la razón de su enojo? Siempre se ha preguntado si a Craig le gusta marcar sus cosas o simplemente es inseguro. ¿Ha hecho algo él para que Craig se sienta así? Porque, no es el mejor defendiéndose ante propuestas indecorosas, siempre Craig tiene que participar (Y pelear) por él. Eso a él le estresaría muchísimo, sin embargo el pelinegro lo hace con naturalidad, como una costumbre…

' _Con disgusto, acepta que no es un buen novio.'_

\- Y-yo… –Empieza a decir, pero la voz de Craig opaca la suya.

\- Antes de que digas algo, no, no estoy molesto –Aclara– Y no, no eres un mal novio, tampoco soy inseguro, simplemente no me cabe McCormick, no me cabe mucha gente, de hecho solo me cabes tu –Craig piensa mejor sus palabras– En sentido figurado, en sentido sexual yo te quepo a ti.

Tras esta breve explicación que no convence mucho a Tweek, decide dejarlo donde está.

\- Empezaré a mandarte m-mensajes y te llamaré… te llamaré más seguido –Promete el rubito, de la nada, y como prometer algo es mucha presión lleva los huevos a la cocina y se dispone ahora si a preparar la comida.

Craig se queda estático y enarca una ceja ¿Y ese cambio repentino? Va a preguntar el por qué, pero piensa que es mejor no cuestionar a Tweek por cada cambio que hace, y además no engaña a nadie, eso es lo que quiere, que lo llame y le mande mensajes para saber que está bien.

\- Serías algo como el mejor novio del mundo.

Sabe que esto enrojece a Tweak, y aunque le gusta causar eso en él, no lo presiona más.

Realiza el recorrido hasta la cocina nuevamente y un flechazo le dispara justo en el corazón, cuando ve a su pequeño rubio tratar de abrir la leche sin éxito, era una caja de leche, y tenía una endemoniada tapa a prueba de niños, que parecía a prueba de humanos. Los dedos de su pareja estaban ya rojos y tallados, pero le parecía encantador como inconscientemente Tweek inflaba las mejillas debido a su frustración. Al notar que lo miran, suelta el aire que almacenaba en su boca y derrotado, le estira el empaque al mayor. Craig lo recibe y aunque le cuesta un poco de trabajo, termina por abrirlo.

' _Es un debilucho, no puede defenderse, es… débil.'_

\- L-lo siento… –Se disculpa, como muchas otras veces, se disculpa por cosas mínimas y a veces eso le da en el nervio a Craig, el chico se disculpa hasta por respirar muy fuerte.

-Me gusta que me pidas estas cosas –Craig se encoge de hombros– No lo sé, ¿No te parece que de vez en cuando yo también puedo hacer algo por ti?

Lo último no lo entiende Tweek, mira a su novio desconcertado– ¿T-también?

Tucker se cruza de brazos y aclara su garganta– Sí, también.

Tweek se queda mirándolo con un poco de recelo, no entiende que quiere decir por "También", siempre ha creído que la relación entre ellos es buena, saludable y viva porque Craig hace todo lo posible por verlo feliz, varias veces le ha dejado claro que su felicidad es la de él… y a él le gusta como lo hace sentir Craig.

\- Siempre que te pido algo de comer, te levantas en una fracción de segundos y corres a la cocina.

\- B-bueno… eso es sentido común…

\- Además –Prosigue– Cuando estoy celoso, no te enojas, más bien le demuestras a los demás que EN EFECTO, eres mío.

Tweek mira hacia abajo, a él le gusta ser de Craig.

-Ayudas a tus padres todos los días, y les hablas bien de mi –Craig sonríe para sus adentros– Cuando ambos sabemos que no les caigo muy bien, pero allí estas tu, diciéndoles que soy, no sé, un Adonis. Por eso estamos invitados a comer el Martes, ¿No es así?

Tweek asiente, todos deberían saber lo especial que es su novio.

Los pasos de Craig se dirigen hacia Tweek, lo jala hacia sí y toma su rostro obligándole a mirarlo, la cercanía es bastante pronunciada.

-Nunca olvidas un aniversario, de hecho, me sorprende como CADA mes tienes algo distinto para mí, lo de la maratón de películas, los audífonos nuevos, la chaqueta de cuero, las llaves de tu casa, las cenas que aunque tu digas que no, saben bastante bien –Dicho esto, junta sus labios con el más pequeño, es un beso tierno, sin malicia, pero sabe a gloria…

Tweek corresponde con gusto, porque no hay mejor sabor que los labios de su pareja, su hombre preferido.

\- Y aunque te quejas de ser un escuálido, aún tengo bien grabado el derechazo que le diste al panzón de Cartman cuando me insultó –Baja sus manos para meterlas con lentitud bajo la camisa verde de Tweek, sus palmas alcanzan la espalda del cafeinómano y acarician con mimo su extensión.

-C-Craig… –Susurra el Tweak, pero se deja hacer.

' _No es bueno con nada, básicamente.'_

\- Eres lo mejor que me pasó –Finaliza Tucker, cargando sin esfuerzo al menor, mientras éste enrolla sin pudor sus piernas en la cadera de Craig.

Si en algo era bueno, era en amar a Craig Tucker.

* * *

Ojalá y les haya gustado ^^


End file.
